twenty-four
by hiirei
Summary: Merayakan ulang tahun enam Matsuno!


**twenty-four**

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 _ **Happy birthday, Matsuno(s)!**_

* * *

 **1.**

Satu peluru ditembakkan, memantul pada kaca anti peluru, membuatnya mendengus keras.

Karamatsu menoleh padanya, memberikan senyum yang membuatnya semakin mengingatkannya akan kalimat yang diucap lelaki itu sebulan lalu. Larinya cepat, lincah, dan Osomatsu menyesal tidak pernah menuruti perkataan Choromatsu untuk lari pagi setiap hari.

Menghiraukan badan-badan yang tergeletak begitu saja di lorong-lorong, Karamatsu memanggilnya, "Osomatsu!"

"Apa?!" jawabnya dengan napas berderu. Tangannya mengisi senjatanya dengan peluru.

"Aku berhasil mengepung markasmu," ucapnya, senyum semakin mengembang di wajahnya, "inilah hadiahku untukmu, _kejutan!_ "

* * *

 **2.**

Kejutan merupakan hal lumrah dalam lini pekerjaan Osomatsu. Dia sudah melihat banyak hal menyeramkan, tragis, menyedihkan dalam pekerjaannya ini.

Takdir kali ini juga memberikannya kejutan, sayangnya dia sama sekali tidak siap menerimanya; telepon datang, yang ia dengar hanyalah _Ichimatsu, rumah sakit,_ dan _kecelakaan._ Rasanya dia tidak pernah berlari secepat ini.

Tidak heran sebenarnya mendengar Ichimatsu di rumah sakit. Namun tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya bukan Ichimatsu yang terbaring di ranjang pasien, alat-alat asing menempel di tubuhnya.

Osomatsu tahu, lokasi kecelakaan itu memang sangat rawan. Tak jarang terjadi kejadian mengenaskan membuatnya harus datang ke sana untuk menyelamatkan.

Kini dia hanya dapat bergantung pada harapan.

* * *

 **3.**

Harapan untuk bebas sudah kandas sejak dia berkali-kali diancam si lelaki tua.

Dia tidak tahu di mana mereka berada, rasanya sudah jauh sekali dari Akatsuka, dan mengancam akan membunuh keluarganya merupakan alasan dia mengurungkan niat untuk kabur.

Kalau dia pikir-pikir, sekarang pun sudah tidak ada gunanya dia kembali. Dia sudah asing, tak lagi sama dengan yang lainnya; rambutnya kini pirang, matanya harus memakai kacamata, senyumnya sudah berbeda.

Belum lagi dosa-dosanya akan kelakuannya selama ini dengan Tougo. Hal-hal menyeramkan yang seharusnya tak pernah ia lakukan.

Mengisap rokok dalam-dalam, dia memeluk dirinya sendiri; tak apa, yang penting mereka bahagia.

* * *

 **4.**

"Bahagia sekali, ada apa?"

Tersenyum-senyum, Todoko memamerkan cincin yang dipakainya, senang membuat kelima temannya itu iri.

"Cih, kelihatan seperti emas murahan. Jangan-jangan palsu," ucap Osoko, yang kemudian menegak minumnya dengan cepat.

Ichiko tertawa pelan, tangan menutupi bibirnya agar terlihat anggun, "Kau yakin dia bukan lelaki brengsek?"

"Kau harus melawan dirimu jika dia berani macam-macam!" Karako menyahuti ketika mendengar kata-kata _lelaki brengsek_.

"Kau juga harus waspada! Jangan sampai dia selingkuh dengan lelaki lain." Choroko menimpali, senyum aneh muncul di wajahnya.

"Selamat, Todoko- _chan_!" Jyushiko memeluknya erat.

Menaruh gelasnya, Osoko kembali membuka mulutnya, "Kalau begitu, hari ini Todoko yang membayar karena telah tega mendahului teman-temannya!"

* * *

 **5.**

Teman seharusnya membantu satu sama lain. Seharusnya saling peduli. Seharusnya saling melindungi.

Kara dan Choromatsu sudah berteman lama. Bahkan Choromatsu satu-satunya orang yang tahu identitas Kara sebagai _magical girl_ yang tampil di berita demi berita.

Tidak dia sangka temannya ini memiliki sisi yang tak dia kenal. Sisi kelam yang membuatnya mual. Sisi yang kini menahannya di dalam suatu ruang bawah tanah.

Choromatsu bilang, ini untuk kebaikannya. Agar tidak ada yang dapat menyakiti dia. Agar dia dapat mengawasi Kara sepenuhnya. Dia peduli padanya. Dia sudah mempersiapkan ini sejak lama, katanya.

Mengapa?

Karena Kara adalah _milik Choromatsu seumur hidup._

* * *

 **6.**

Hidup adalah waktu yang singkat.

"Apakah ada kehidupan selajutnya?"

Ingin dia menjawab bahwa ada kehidupan selanjutnya. Tapi bagaimana jika tidak? Karamatsu mulai meragukan dirinya. Menjadi pendeta memang bukan impiannya.

"Apakah nanti kita bertemu lagi setelah mati?"

Karamatsu juga tidak yakin. Tidak dapat menjawab. Tangannya menggenggam erat kalung salib yang tak pernah dia lepaskan sejak dia mendatangi gereja ini.

"Apa nanti kau akan mengingatku?"

Mungkin iya, seharusnya juga begitu. Tapi dia tidak yakin dengan apapun saat ini. Rasanya seperti terombang-ambing dalam laut, seperti melayang, seperti tidak benar-benar sadar.

Karamatsu menutup matanya, menghiraukan suara-suara yang didengarnya, dan mulutnya mengucap doa.

* * *

 **7.**

Doa demi doa sudah diucap, namun dunia Karamatsu tetap gelap gulita.

Sudah setahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, tapi penyesalan tetap ada dalam kelima Matsuno yang lain. Karamatsu berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa itu bukan salah mereka, takdir memang berkata demikian, dia tidak keberatan menjadi seperti ini.

Tidak banyak yang berubah; Karamatsu tetap dapat memainkan gitarnya, tetap dapat mengatakan hal-hal memalukan, walau dia tidak lagi bisa melihat pantulan dirinya.

Meski begitu, tak jarang juga mereka mendapati Karamatsu terdiam. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Dan ketika mereka memanggilnya, dia akan menoleh seakan-akan tidak baru saja berpikir dalam-dalam dan memasang senyum.

* * *

 **8.**

Senyum mengisi ruangan ketika lampu panggung menyala. Sorakan bergema, diiringi _lightstick_ yang menyala, ditambah suara sambutan dari pengeras suara.

"Selamat malam semuanya!"

Oso tersenyum lebar mendengar sorakan yang semakin kencang. Dalam hati sebenarnya masih mengutuk Jade yang mengomelinya panjang lebar di belakang panggung karena terlambat datang.

"Kalian siap dengan lagu pertama?" Kara menambahkan, diikuti dengan Todo yang menyahutinya.

Juicy memulai hitung mundurnya, membuat seisi gedung terdiam, ribuan pasang mata tertuju pada mereka. Mulai memainkan drumnya, Jade pun mengiringi dengan biolanya, disertai Ichi serta Kara. Oso mulai membuka mulutnya, mengisi bagian vokal dengan suaranya, mengisi malam itu dengan lagu-lagu.

* * *

 **9.**

Lagu yang dinyanyikan si prajurit itu sama sekali tidak membantunya. Agak menyesal sudah memberinya perlindungan, tapi percuma juga karena sudah terlanjur.

Menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jubah, dia menghela napas panjang. Belum lagi si naga—yang tidak menyeramkan seperti orang-orang katakan—menatapinya dengan senyum bodoh. Choromatsu sudah di ambang batas kesabaran.

"Kau menatapku lebih lama, akan kubuat kau menjadi kecil," ancamnya.

Naga itu—Osomatsu, namanya—terkekeh. Ekornya bergerak-gerak cepat.

"Jangan marah begitu, cepat tua. Eh-Tunggu!" Osomatsu menahan Choromatsu untuk memukulnya. Tangannya meraih sesuatu di dalam saku, lalu menyodorkannya kepada lelaki itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Di tangan Choromatsu, sebuah hadiah.

* * *

 **10.**

"Hadiah?" tanya Charlie, jelas tak mengerti.

Todd mengangguk, "Hadiah, untuk Totoko."

Charlie menelan ludah. Astaga, dia lupa! Bagaimana bisa dia lupa hari penting seperti ini?!

"Pestanya malam ini," sahut Orson, "hanya mengingatkan."

Ada pesta?! Ya ampun, ke mana saja Charlie selama ini? Mendekap bukunya lebih erat, otaknya berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan malam ini. Totoko tak mungkin menyukai orang yang melupakan hari lahirnya, bukan?

"Tenang saja," tepukan di pundaknya menyadarkan dia, "aku sudah menyiapkan cadangan kado."

"Benarkah?!" Charlie menatap Carl dengan binar harapan.

Carl mengangguk, "Tentu. Kita hanya perlu mencari baju yang tepat untukmu pergi ke pesta."

* * *

 **11.**

Pesta ulang tahun merupakan hal yang merepotkan, terlebih jika untuk anak-anak.

Bukan, bukan Choromatsu yang berulang tahun. Tapi adik bungsunya yang kini menginjak usia lima. Rasanya waktu cepat sekali berlalu, Choromatsu merasa sudah tua sekali padahal baru memasuki SMA.

Sayangnya pesta ini diadakan dengan mengikuti tradisi keluarga Matsuno di akhir acara; mencoret wajah dengan kue.

Iya, Choromatsu sangat anti sekali dengan hal ini. Dia tidak suka. Kalau acara coret-mencoret dimulai, dia akan kabur secepatnya.

Sekarang juga begitu. Lebih baik dia pergi.

Yang tidak dia sangka adalah melihat kakak sulungnya di depan pintu utama. Senyum licik berada di wajah si kakak. Di tangannya ada sepotong kue.

* * *

 **12.**

Kue itu seharusnya tidak boleh dikonsumsi. Tapi sudah terlanjur—Jyushimatsu lupa mengingatkan dan Osomatsu tak pernah bisa menahan diri melihat kue begitu saja.

"Kupikir dia mau mati atau bagaimana," Choromatsu mendengus sambil melipat kedua tangan, "masih banyak berita yang harus kuliput."

"Oh, berita pembunuhan itu?" Todomatsu menyahuti dengan wajah tak tertarik.

"Hei! Aku ini hampir mati!" Osomatsu merengut, kesal, kedua tangan sedari tadi memeluk perut.

Gerutuan kembali terdengar, khususnya dari Choromatsu dan Todomatsu. Sedangkan Ichimatsu dan Karamatsu hanya menatap si jurnalis dan si detektif itu mengeluh.

Jyushimatsu tersenyum, melirik kakak sulungnya, "Yang penting, dengan ini kita dapat berkumpul."

* * *

 **13.**

"Berkumpul? Untuk apa?" Ichimatsu bertanya setengah kesal.

Todomatsu menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat, "Untuk acara ulang tahun Osomatsu."

Ulang tahun? Memangnya perlu dirayakan? Lagipula, setan-setan seperti mereka ini kan tidak butuh merayakan hari lahir. Ulang tahun juga membosankan, paling-paling hanya ada kue, lalu lilin, bertepuk tangan sambil menyanyikan lagu.

Konyol sekali.

Tapi Ichimatsu tetap datang, menemui kakaknya yang tersenyum sumringah, kue dengan lilin yang sudah dinyalakan berada di hadapannya.

Lilin yang ditaruh di atas kue hanya ada satu, padahal bukankah lilin melambangkan usia? Tentu Osomatsu lebih dari satu tahun.

Ketika Ichimatsu bertanya, Osomatsu mendengus, "Tidak usah tanya soal usia."

* * *

 **14.**

Usianya masih belia ketika pertama kali meretas data keamanan suatu bank—yang akhirnya dirampok dan Ichimatsu dapat bertahan selama setahun dengan uang tersebut.

Awalnya hanya karena penasaran, kemudian mencoba, berakhir dengan berhasil. Dia juga tidak perlu berinteraksi dengan orang-orang secara langsung—sebuah sisi positif dari pekerjaannya kini.

Tak jarang dia menemukan situs atau brankas yang sedikit sulit dia pecahkan, namun tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya frustrasi.

Tidak seperti yang satu ini.

Layar laptopnya dipenuhi oleh warna hijau, beberapa angka binari tertera, disertai kolom untuknya menginput kata.

Hasilnya selalu sama walau sudah berkali-kali mencoba memecahkannya; hanya ada sebuah amplop hijau tua dibubuhi tulisan kapital _UNDANGAN_.

* * *

 **15.**

Undangan untuk bermain kartu gaplek tidak pernah Ichimatsu tolak. Lagipula, gang ini sepi sejak pagi. Tidak ada yang dapat dia palak.

Bersama Iyami dan Hatabou, rasanya memang tidak seru-seru amat. Yang membuatnya betah hanya karena dia selalu menang. Iyami terlalu bodoh, Hatabou terlalu polos. Keduanya lawan yang mudah.

Yang membuatnya _tidak_ betah adalah karena mulut Iyami yang tidak pernah bisa diam. Selalu saja ada kata-kata yang membuat Ichimatsu kesal.

Misal, kata _tua._

"Ah! _Me_ kalah lagi!" Iyami melempar kartunya. Lalu menyandarkan dirinya pasrah, menutup kedua matanya dramatis. "Ya sudahlah. _Me_ memang harus mengalah dengan kalian yang sudah tua."

* * *

 **16.**

"Tua?! Aku! Tua?!"

Osomatsu menatap Choromatsu histeris, seakan-akan tidak menyadari bahwa mereka ini makhluk gaib yang keberadaannya sering diragukan manusia modern.

"Tentu saja tua." Todomatsu yang menyahuti, payung yang biasanya dipakai kali ini dilipat.

Lonceng di leher Jyushimatsu berbunyi keras akibat anggukan pemakainya. Ichimatsu tertawa pelan di balik ekor-ekornya.

"Lagipula bukan kau yang berulang tahun." Lilin yang sudah menyala disodorkan pada Karamatsu.

"Padahal kita ini bukan manusia, untuk apa merayakan hal ini?" Choromatsu melipat kedua tangannya heran.

Todomatsu menertawakannya, "Jangan iri, Choromatsu. Nanti akan ada hari ulang tahun untukmu.

Mendecak sebal, Choromatsu menatap Karamatsu, "Cepat kau tiup lilinnya."

* * *

 **17.**

Lilin-lilin yang sudah hampir habis dia buang. Kemoceng bergerak-gerak membersihkan meja dari debu. Roknya yang hanya sedikit di bawah lutut sedikit tersingkap setiap kali dia harus menunduk.

Bekerja sebagai pembantu rumah tangga sudah dijalani Jyushimatsu selama bertahun-tahun. Tuan yang mempekerjakannya memang sedikit aneh, tapi bayarannya besar jadi dia tidak menolak.

(Walau sebenarnya dia dilarang habis-habisan oleh Ichimatsu. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Semua demi hutang yang harus dibayar akibat ulah ayah mereka.)

Pertama, dia selalu memakai rok di rumah ini selama bekerja.

Kedua, sepatu yang dipakainya pun juga harus menyesuaikan.

Ketiga, ketika ada acara formal, dia diwajibkan memakai gaun.

* * *

 **18.**

Gaun yang dipakai gadis itu tampak menawan di mata Jyushimatsu. Atau mungkin, bukan gaun yang menarik atensinya, melainkan gadis itu sendiri.

Jauh dari kerumunan orang, si gadis berada di sudut ruangan, satu tangan memegang _cup_ es krim.

"Kau sendiri saja?" Gadis itu sedikit terlonjak.

"Ah-uh, iya," jawabnya, tidak menatap matanya sama sekali.

Rambutnya berwarna coklat, begitu juga dengan matanya yang sedikit keemasan. Jyushimatsu ingin mengenal gadis ini. Aneh. Padahal banyak gadis lain yang rela mengantre untuk bersamanya.

Osomatsu pasti akan bertanya-tanya banyak hal. Ah, apalagi Choromatsu. Itu urusan nanti. Jyushimatsu ingin mengenal gadis ini terlebih dahulu.

"Kau suka es krim?"

* * *

 **19.**

Es krim mungkin termasuk salah satu hal yang dapat membuatnya sedikit tenang. Tenang.

JmRasa-rasanya, Jyushimatsu tidak sama seperti orang lain. Berbeda. Tidak heran kelima saudaranya atau teman-temannya dulu selalu menatapnya aneh. Mungkin karena memang benar dirinya ini aneh. Haha, aneh.

Pikiran Jyushimatsu selalu tidak bisa terfokus pada satu hal. Atensinya selalu mudah teralih. Banyak orang selalu menganggapnya tidak serius. Tidak serius, tidak bisa.

Mungkin karena itu, karena _perkataan orang-orang_ , Jyushimatsu hanya ingin pergi, pergi ke tempat yang jauh dan bebas.

Mungkin menuju luar angkasa. Atau mungkin tidak. Mungkin. Mungkin.

Apa sebuah balon dapat membawanya ke sana? Ke luar angkasa. Balon. Balon.

* * *

 **20.**

Balon dengan warna hijau dipegang Apollo, begitu dengan warna merah muda yang dipegang oleh Afrodit.

"Wajah kalian seharusnya ceria!" Zeus menatap keduanya, balon merah di tangan.

"Aku tidak lagi mengerti jalan pikirmu," ucap Apollo sambil memijat pelipis.

Berbalikkan dengan keduanya, Ares justru terlihat senang memainkan balon tersebut. Poseidon terus berusaha melindungi balon miliknya dari raihan Hades. Tampak tak ada yang protes selain mereka.

Afrodit menatap balonnya, lalu pada ketiga lainnya yang terlihat sibuk sendiri. "Rasanya aku malu."

"Mungkin kupecahkan saja balon ini."

"Jangan!" Menahan Apollo, Zeus menepuk bahunya dan Afrodit, "Ayo bergembiralah! Hari ini kan tanggal _nya_!"

* * *

 **21.**

Tanggal 24. Hari ini. Ulang tahunnya.

Dia sama sekali tidak ingat. Bagaimana bisa? Jadwalnya padat. Terlalu banyak kasus untuk ditangani. Terlalu banyak hal yang harus dia pikirkan selain ulang tahun.

Belum lagi masalah detektif cengengesan satu itu. Dia memang sempat merasa tenang, namun setelahnya dia kembali sadar dan merasa sudah dibodohi.

Intinya, dia selalu menghindari kasus yang akan ditangani orang itu. Haah, melelahkan saja.

Melirik jam tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Sudah larut. Lelah juga. Lebih baik segera beristirahat. Esok dia harus kembali bekerja dari pagi.

Membuka pintunya, dia terkejut ketika rumahnya dipenuhi dekorasi ulang tahun serta konfeti.

* * *

 **22.**

Konfeti berjatuhan dari langit, menambah suasana meriah di hari ini.

Indah, kata dirinya yang dulu, menarik. Tapi kini dia tidak lagi merasakan apa-apa. Terlebih merasakan detak jantungnya.

Todomatsu menatap panggung yang kini diisi oleh sebuah _band_ , menyanyikan suatu lagu yang asing di telinganya.

Hari-hari sudah tidak menarik. Hampa. Tidak ada artinya. Padahal dia akan terus menerus hidup. Ternyata keabadian tidak semenyenangkan yang ia kira dulu.

Hari ini dia masih berada di rumah yang sama dengan rumahnya yang dulu. Hanya saja lebih luas. Lebih sunyi. Lebih dingin. Ternyata hidup sendiri tidak enak juga.

Begitu saja, esok dan esok seterusnya, harinya berulang.

* * *

 **23.**

Ulang tahunnya selalu diisi dengan harapan yang sama.

Menjadi anak satu-satunya bukan selalu hal yang menyenangkan. Tentu, dia tidak perlu berbagi barang-barangnya dengan siapapun. Mendapat perhatian orang tuanya. Mendapat barang-barang keinginannya.

Tapi tetap saja rasanya sepi.

Dia selalu menginginkan seorang adik atau kakak. Atau dua. Atau mungkin tiga. Berapapun boleh. Dia ingin memiliki seseorang untuk diajak bermain, untuknya berbicara, untuk menemaninya agar tidak kesepian.

Tahun ini juga begitu.

Memejamkan mata untuk membuat harapan, dia berharap untuk tidak lagi sendirian. Dia ingin adik. Atau kakak pun boleh.

Membuka kedua matanya, dia meniup enam lilin pada kue ulang tahunnya.

* * *

 **24.**

Tahun ini mereka dapat merayakannya bersama.

Karamatsu kembali dari misi mencari naga-naga yang terancam mati. Osomatsu tidak lagi mengajar sihir pada siapapun. Choromatsu mendapat libur. Jyushimatsu masih bertahan hidup. Todomatsu masih ingin bertemu mereka. Dan Ichimatsu selalu berada di tempat yang sama.

Sederhana saja, sebenarnya. Bahan kue dikumpulkan oleh Jyushimatsu, ditambah Todomatsu yang memberi bahan pewarna alami, dan Ichimatsu sebagai penyedia bahan perasa. Kue dibuat oleh sihir Osomatsu dibantu oleh arahan Choromatsu. Karamatsu memastikan tidak ada yang salah atau adanya bahan peledak.

Setelah kue jadi, mereka berenam duduk mengelilingi meja, wajah dihiasi dengan senyum.

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

 **a/n** : Selamat hari tambah tua, enam Matsuno! Saya hampir kelupaan kalau sekarang tanggal 24 HAHAHA YAAMPUN saya ingetnya masih lama jadi ngebur ngerjain hehe.

Words aslinya 2405, disengajain biar pas sama tanggalnya :))

 **List AU yang saya pakai:**

1\. Mafia!Oso

2\. Rescue!Oso

3\. Blonde!Oso (fanmade)

4\. Joshimatsu

5\. MagicalGirl!Kara

6\. Priest!Kara

7\. Blind!Kara (fanmade)

8\. Fujio Rock

9\. FullbokkoHeroes!Choro

10\. Musical!Choro (Charlie)

11\. Age AU (fanmade)

12\. Steampunk AU

13\. Devil!Ichi

14\. Hacker!Ichi

15\. AnakJalananAU!Ichi (bikinan saya hahaha /ketawamiris/)

16\. Youkai AU

17\. Maid!Jyushi

18\. Prince!Jyushi

19\. Autistic!Jyushi (fanmade)

20\. Greek Gods AU

21\. Detective!Todo (dari Nagomi AU)

22\. Vampire!Todo

23\. Only Child AU (fanmade)

24\. Magical AU


End file.
